User blog:DarkSkullPirates/The Adventures of the Heart Pirates: Chapter 1, Part 1
Title: '''Surgeon Of Death "Ahh, its a bit chilly today..." The wind blew softly, on this cold day in the North Blue. A old store owner and his son, dressed in their thick coats, open up their store for the day. The two are pushed into the store and out of the road by someone. "Sorry!!" A young boy ran down the street, looking up at the clock tower in the middle of town. "Aw jeez, I'm late, I'm late!" He turned down the street and came across a hospital. "Phew.." He walked in, and saw the doctor standing there waiting for him. "You're late." He has spikey black hair, a round nose and a big upper lip with a few teeth sticking out from under. He has round glasses on the tip of his nose. He sporte a white cat, and a black button up shirt underneath, with grey shorts and black shoes. "Uh yeah... sorry about that.. Heheh..." ''Infobox:''' ''Trafalgar Law, Age: 15. Surgeon's Apprentice. "When you're in the field and your late you could be putting peoples lives in danger. Plus, being late shows that you don't care." the doctor told him. "But I do care! I just overslept is all...." Law explained. The doctor lit a cigarette. "We both know I'm the best doctor on the damn island, and if you wanna learn from the best, you'll follow my rules, boy." The doctor straightened his glasses, and took a drag from his cigarette. Law didn't know what to say. "Alright, alright, c'mon. Time to save lives fre fre fre!" The doctor, along with two others, and Law worked all day on sick patients. This was the island of Magnus Languor, a land famous for its many sicknesses, and great medical care. It is known as the second most medically advanced island in the world. Many new techniques were created here. The best doctor on the island is Medicus Bonum, mostly known as Dr. Bonum. The day ended, and Law was tired. "Alright Law, go on home. I'll see you back here tomorrow." Law walked down the street, and into an alleyway. "Seems like an alright place for tonight." He kicks a bag of trash over and laid down on it. He fell right to sleep. A few hours later, he was awaken by two street punks. Law had seen them around. "Ha ha, give us your money and we wont hurt you!" The blond one had a wide grin plastered on his face, while the blue haired one held a knife up at Law. Law slid under the blond one's legs and sweep kicked both of them. "C'mon guys..." The blue haired one got up quickly and swung his knife at Law "They don't call me 'Big Knife' for nothing!!" Law sidestepped and pushed a point in his neck as he fell, which caused him to pass out. "And you?" Law asked the blonde one. "Oh uh... C'mon Sarkies... get up man..." Law sent a sure kick to his head, sending him into the trash. Law proceeded to search the thugs for any cash. He takes both their wallets, and finds a flier in ones pocket. "The Donquixote Pirates: Now recruiting in Magnus Languor!" Law read out loud. Law laughed to himself and tossed the paper over his shoulder. He had no interest in becoming a pirate. "Guess I'll have to find a new alleyway..." ---- The next morning Law went down to the hospital. "LAW! There's been an outbreak of Blue Butterfly disease! I need you to go collect three bags of Azulsage from near the shore! Be back in ONE HOUR, or all these people will die! Can you handle it?" Law was ready to prove himself. He ran down to the shore and looked through his book of medicinal plants he brought from the hospital. The bush he saw looked similar to Azulsage, so he put on his gloves and picked a lot of it. Enough to fill three bags. This took about forty five minutes. He ran back to the hospital, which took him about 5 minutes. "LAW! Hurry up, feed that to the patients! You have Five minutes!" Law quickly tossed a piece at eatch patient, but the doctor immidiately noticed something. "LAW NO! THATS NOT AZULSAGE, THAT'S INIDIGO BLOSSOM! ITS EXTREMELY POISONS, EVEN IF YOU COME IN CONTACT WITH IT!" Law froze. He had just poisoned ever patient in the room, who were already sick to begin with. Dr. Bonum put his face in his hands. "I... I..." Law was speechless as all the patients died before his eyes.... ---- "The papers are uh... they're not saying good things about you.." Law was silent. "You know Law... it's not your fault. I shouldn't have trusted you with a task like that..." he takes a puff from his cigarette The two sit on the steps in front of the hospital. Law is stone faced, contemplating the mistake he had made. "Law, listen. This is the big boy game. Your not dissecting frogs anymore. These are human lives. Sometimes people cant be saved, and us, as doctors have to live with it. Sometimes Law, you're forced to be a 'Surgeon of Death'...sigh.." Dr. Bonum stood up and began to walk off, but tossed a newspaper over his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to sleep in an alleyway. You can stay with me. You're kinda like a son to me. By the way, read that." The newspaper's headline read "SURGEON OF DEATH, CAUSE OF 24 DEATHS." End of Part 1 of Chapter 1 Category:Blog posts